


All for one

by Anonymous



Series: Gentlebang-verse [2]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), My Chemical Romance, Thursday (US Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Fuckaeroff, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No one can say Frank Iero isn’t a good host.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Geoff Rickly/Tucker Rule/Gerard Way
Series: Gentlebang-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195436
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	All for one

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  Frank/Gerard/Tucker/Geoff  
> or  
> Fuckaeroff (I'm sorry) 
> 
> Basically Frank being THE biggest simp and slut for Gerard, Tucker and Geoff. He praises them a lot while he gives the sloppiest blowjobs and/or gets fucked.

No one can say Frank Iero isn’t a good host. Every week he has the three of them over at his place for drinks and a home-cooked meal that he pretends didn’t take all afternoon to make, and then jokes about the secret ingredient being love. And spit. Or whatever he thinks is funny at the moment. Frank doesn’t let anyone help, no matter how much they insist on setting the table or doing the dishes. “You’re my guests,” he always argues, smiling from ear to ear because maybe he loves the attention. Well, no, he _definitely_ loves the attention. The surprise is how much he enjoys serving them. Pampering them, spoiling them, making sure their glasses are never empty and encouraging them to eat seconds. 

Every week he makes them feel like kings, and all Frank asks in return is for the three of them to cover his face in cum at the end of the night. 

How can they refuse?

And it’s not like it isn’t awkward anymore for Gerard to be standing next to two other guys, all of their pants and pairs of underwear on the floor around their ankles, while Frank is on his knees deciding who to suck off first, contemplating his own buffet of dicks for dessert. But they still do it for him. Also for themselves, clearly; they’re all ready waiting for him, hard as rocks. Gerard hasn’t been able to even think of a lasagna without popping a boner for the last few weeks. It’s probably the same for the rest —the guys as well as other italian foods.

Luckily they’re all past the point of _‘we shouldn’t make eye contact’_ and _‘let’s not cross swords, bro.’_ Not that Tucker or Geoff talk like frat boys, just the sentiment was there at the beginning. And now it’s not, which is cool because Gerard can appreciate a couple of big cocks going in Frank’s pretty mouth —of course he has tried before to fit the three of them in there, with unsuccessful results, so it’s one at a time for safety reasons. Although they still have to stand really close to each other so that Frank can go around as he wants, changing flavors along the way.

He goes for Geoff, a good choice to start things off slowly, before Frank loses his cool, which will inevitably happen later because having so much attention on him sets him off like nothing else; but for now he’s gently holding Geoff’s dick and licking around the head, taking his time to get him wet and waiting patiently for precum to ooze out. He smiles when it does, proud of himself. “You taste so good,” he says, making a show of taking it in his tongue and swallowing it. 

“Thank you, Frankie,” Geoff replies in a soft voice, his hand going for Frank’s hair to caress it.

Gerard has to admit that he enjoys watching, that it still makes him feel like he just walked into the set of a porno and was asked to stay, to just go on with the program and watch the beautiful porn star perform the thing they do best. Frank does look like a porn star, knowing he’s teasing them, that they could be already doing so much more, that they could all _help._ However, Frank doesn’t want them to, because _he_ is the host and they’re guests. He has made it clear over and over.

And Tucker does it anyway. He wraps his dick in his own hand and jerks off; Gerard can’t really blame him, the way Frank is taking Geoff deeper into his throat and moaning around it it’s pretty hot, but of course it earns him a slap from Frank the second he opens his eyes and realizes what’s happening. Tucker laughs and raises both hands up, so that Frank goes back to what he was doing for a few seconds until Tucker is pushing his cock on Frank’s face. Gerard thinks that’s cheating, but Frank allows it, letting Geoff’s dick out of his mouth. “Can’t wait, babe?” he smiles, clearly loving it.

“Get over here already,” Tucker answers, tugging Frank’s t-shirt. He’s always rougher than Gerard and Geoff are, just enough for Frank to melt under his touch. Gerard supposes each of them give him something different that he likes, and that’s why he wants them all. That and he’s a slut, but who isn’t? No slut-shaming in this household.

Frank goes where he’s being pulled and let’s Tucker guide his own cock into his mouth, licking it and then parting his lips to let him in. He still tries to take care of Geoff, looking to the side so he can grab his dick and jerk him off while he’s blowing Tucker. Gerard is starting to feel left out, but he can’t say the image in front of him isn’t amazing. 

“Your mouth’s always perfect.” Tucker shuts his eyes, letting himself go, which means that he pulls on Frank’s hair and starts thrusting his hips. Gerard notices the exact moment the front of Frank’s briefs get a dark stain from how wet he is. He loves getting his face fucked, choking and gagging although he has never asked for it directly. There’s no need to.

“Look at you, Frankie,” Gerard says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You look so pretty on your knees for us.”

Frank moans in response. “You’re taking Tucker so deep, babe,” Geoff adds, not mentioning that his hand job is getting really sloppy as he’s getting lost in his own sensations. Geoff is kind and considerate like that.

Gerard bites his lips, watching both of them, feeling his dick about to explode from how hard it is. He knows he’s supposed to wait for Frank to get to him, it’s really all he asks, but he needs something and Frank is busy deep-throating Tucker, so he sneaks his hand down and wraps his fingers around himself. Geoff catches the move and winks at him, like he’ll keep the secret.

Although there’s really no point to it when Gerard lets out a moan that Frank immediately hears, the fucking puppy. He pulls Tucker out and turns to Gerard, shaking his head, giving him a betrayed look. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Warming up for you,” Gerard smiles, licking his lips. Frank smiles back, but shakes his head no. 

“I have two hands, you know?” and to really bring the point home, Frank spits on his left one and wraps it around Gerard’s cock. He goes back to blow Tucker and now he’s giving two lousy hand jobs at the same time. To be fair, it’s really difficult to focus on that many things at once, but also no one’s asking him too. Frank is the one who seems to be training to break the Guinness World Record for making all of your friends orgasm at the same time with no help, several weeks in a row.

And, also to be fair, Gerard’s not complaining anymore. The slip from Frank’s spit is really doing it for him, and he’s never been the last one to come on these Friday nights. What can he say? Frank being a complete whore is his kink. He’s just so happy to be here at all, humping Frank’s hand while listening to Tucker’s groans and Geoff’s sweet words. 

He wonders when Frank will ask them to fuck him. That’s obviously the next step, he thinks they’re ready for it, but maybe Frank hasn’t worked up the courage yet. He’ll probably serve them a five course-meal before asking. But fuck, the idea of Frank’s every hole being filled by them almost pushes Gerard over the edge. If he’s moaning like crazy from having one dick inside, Gerard can only imagine how he’ll scream when it’s more.

Frank must have like a sixth sense for it, letting Tucker out of his mouth again and turning to Gerard. “I haven’t forgotten about you, Gee,” he says, his voice wrecked from Tucker fucking his throat. 

Gerard wants to warn him he’s like two seconds away from coming embarrassingly fast for someone his age, but he also really wants Frank’s mouth on his dick, so he cups Frank’s cheeks and leans in to kiss him. “Lucky me,” he says, and means it. 

Not only Frank’s really good at giving head —practice makes perfect—, but he knows exactly how Gerard likes it: messy as fuck. He begins by licking a wet stripe from his balls to the tip of his cock, letting drool fall down his chin. Gerard watches him with big eyes, feeling his own mouth water at the sight.

It goes both ways, you know? Frank’s a good host and they’re good guests. Frank makes a wonderful meal and they bring him wine, bread and yes, actual dessert. Frank satisfies Gerard’s very personal kinks and Gerard has to gather his own saliva and spit it out directly in Frank’s open mouth because that’s the decent thing to do. Watching him get his tongue out and swallow it with a smile on his face it’s just good manners. “You’re so hot, Frank,” he compliments, as one does. “Open your mouth again for me.”

Frank does and now it’s finally Gerard’s turn to use it, although he doesn’t go as deep as Tucker, because he wants to give Frank a little rest and because he likes more tongue anyway. He doesn’t mind that Frank is putting more effort in his hand job for Geoff, or that he’s trying to also jerk Tucker off. He really likes sloppy blow jobs.

His cock is twitching and throbbing between Frank’s lips, his hips are jerking forward, and his hands are pulling Frank’s hair just like he likes it. “You were made to suck dick,” one of them says. Gerard thinks it was Geoff. He has his eyes shut.

“Our little slut,” yeah, that was Tucker.

“Such a good whore,” comes out of Gerard’s mouth, a bit cracked because of his moaning. 

He’s almost there when Frank pulls back. Still, he doesn’t complain, he knows what’s next when he sits back and finally whips his dick out. “Give it to me,” Franks says, getting himself off and letting them touch their own dicks for the grand finale.

They’re now standing even closer than before, their fists bumping into each other, and Frank opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, closing his eyes as they all come on his face, some of the jizz slipping down on his neck. Frank’s panting like crazy, fisting his cock quickly and frantically, dirtying his t-shirt with his own cum as he finishes, obviously turned on from being in the center of attention, all of them watching him while they come down from their own orgasms.

Frank licks his lips and wipes his face as he can, smiling from ear to ear. 

“So, gentlemen,” he says, getting up from the floor. “Same time next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's, my love <3
> 
> Part 2: [One for all.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501736)


End file.
